


今后也请多多关照

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 桐山照史x中间淳太 From B.A.D
Relationships: Kiriyama Akito/Nakama Junta





	今后也请多多关照

相遇的时候，没有多想。

巧合到在甄选会现场两个人就认识了，但没有说话而已。桐山坐在淳太旁边，从小到大家里教的礼貌要主动和陌生人打招呼，更何况他们极有可能以后会同处一家事务所。  
可桐山反复打量身旁的人，恐怖的气息窜上背脊。  
“喂，不要看我。”呀呀呀，桐山想自己的判断果然没有失误，这家伙连说话都是那么冲，看着都不像好孩子。  
“我哪有看你，大脸怪！”桐山一生气，竟给淳太起了绰号。可能是男孩子在生长期间吧，残余的婴儿肥显得格外明显。  
“大脸怪？！你…….”其实淳太是个脾气不错的人，这么被桐山一逼，他不依不饶起来。  
“哈，你不看看你自己，小眼妖。”  
“你…….”桐山大受打击，被家人同学开玩笑还不够么。  
看着桐山低下头，淳太想不好不好，随便一说竟真的戳到他的痛处。  
“对不起啦……”  
“开玩笑的。”桐山很快恢复原状，不依不饶。  
“等一会的选拔，我可不会输给你。”  
“是吗——”  
“桐山照史到了没有——”  
“啊，工作人员在叫到我名字了。”桐山弹起身整了整衣服，顺便拍了淳太的肩。  
“你。”  
他把他傻气的笑容留给了他，变成了美好的记忆。

甄选会后就在等消息，他们都是害怕失败的孩子，况且J+喜欢折磨人心。  
大概是过了好几个月，通知才分别寄往两人。

淳太说过第一个在J+和他说话的是，桐山。  
当时已不太记得初见的一幕。  
桐山大方的伸过手，“请多多关照啊。”  
“哦，请多多指教。”  
说话的内容似乎只有桐山一个人的独角戏，淳太是害羞的孩子，特别是遇上生人。在后台准备完，至上场前的一大段时间，桐山不断在说话，好比电玩。  
净是些有的没的。  
感情的衍伸是从那一刻开始的吧。

在一起的时间渐渐多了，他们不再顾忌什么。  
更多的时候聊到要像前辈一样，然后桐山就打淳太的头，他一脸无辜。  
“还是……不要做白日梦啦。我们怎么比得上前辈？”马上用力的为淳太揉。  
“疼、疼……”

时不时会较上劲，却笑在心里。  
刚进J+时，桐山跳舞可以用无语两字形容，有一次FIVE来大阪录节目，彩排后桐山正巧撞到了上里亮太。  
“对不起啊……”  
“你是那个伴舞的Jr吧。”  
“是啊。”  
“你很像Jimmy哦。”前辈就这么丢下一句话离开了，桐山当然不解了，拉过身旁的淳太。

“前辈都说你跳的差啦。”又何必执著。眼前的少年一遍又一遍温习动作。  
“后空翻后转体、别忘啦。”桐山喊了一声。  
“照史就是照史啊。”淳太停下舞步，“我不知道你在想什么，不要因为别人而这么折磨自己！”  
他生气了。  
“答应我，做你自己。”

经过那件事后，桐山跳得比以前好多了。  
偶尔会被叫去为前辈伴舞，可准备的时间只有半天。  
“喂，就看眼神吧。”  
虽然桐山不知道这样行不行，但还是答应了。  
出奇意料的成功，休息时淳太的手压在桐山背后，那里湿透了一片。  
有多少汗水，你不曾对旁人诉说。

经历过大大小小的事情后，有了后辈。  
默契也成正比的增加，不管是各种方面。  
其他member们早已窥知，不管是拍照片也好，说到双人照的权利，member们纷纷退位让贤。  
“你们。。。。。。”  
夏祭烟花会的一组照片里，少年们穿上浴衣，手中拿着花火。  
“把手给我。”桐山对淳太说道。  
淳太莫名的看着自己。  
就张开嘴摆出笑容。

上个月BC来大阪录制，至今记忆犹新。  
那个家伙，居然念出了……  
又是何等笨拙而美好的表达方式。

“哈，你居然在BC里说什么‘我爱你’，臊不臊？！”  
“嗯。。。。。。没办法嘛，安排就是这样。”  
淳太想生气，拿过道具要扔桐山。  
一瞬间就停下了动作。  
“我……”

“别跟我说你睡懒觉啊，昨天我打电话过去，你妈说九点就熄灯了。”  
“你明明知道我嗜睡，还……”  
“不管不管啦。”桐山紧紧牵住淳太的手，“如果赶不上新干线要被前辈责怪的。”  
转弯的一刻，淳太意外的闻到了桐山身上的婴儿香。

似乎从下一秒就能从伙伴变成相仿。  
然后再成为哥哥般的存在。  
如此往复。  
Never-Ending.

Cos’ You’re My Partner..  
Now And FORVER.

所以、今后也请多多关照。

END  
2007-8-15

FT：  
这次、上里亮太好象变成坏人了～


End file.
